Max and Rita: Lilith's Wrath
by Cooldragon1990
Summary: Cancelled due to Little to No reviews and Plot Trouble. Please see Profile for info  Max and his friend Rita the Chikorita are on a journey to rid the world of Lilith a demon-like enchantress out to kill everyone. Will they succeed or will Lilith suceed?
1. Prologue

**For those of you wondering why I used Arrowfoot the Dragon's characters seemingly with no permission have no fear I asked permission it just wasn't clear and she asked me to remove the sequel. Also for those of you who played Resident Evil 3 will recognize what I am about to do to make this story unique. Because I can't actually do a choose your own adventure type of story I decided to give you two choices like in that game and whichever one gets the more votes will be incorporated in the next chapter. However for some of you wise types who don't like to participate in your fanfiction simply say pass or do another choice that someone else did. If you don't like any of the choices then make up you own as to what should happen and if that happens to be the one with the most votes then I will do it too. I kill two birds with one stone I get reviews and also you get to participate. If this is not allowed then sorry I will remove that feature. This is a tribute to Language of Life. The main character has been changed and new characters with the exception of a Chikorita as the placeholder for the companion to the main character. My favorites/Pokémon I actually know will be used as the companions and have no fear if you want to be a Pokémon or simply there to make wisecracks for the main character then you are more then welcome to ask or incorporate yourself in the story. Sorry for the big misunderstanding regarding The Enigma of Life. I changed the title to fit Arrowfoot's suggestions. With this note out of the way then lets move on to the next chapter in this story. The prologue! Italics are Pokemon and regular means human **

Prologue: Friends till the end!

Two year old Max Price grinned at the presents stacked high in his house. It was his birthday and as on any kid's birthday he was getting a Pokémon. He was a little young for one but as long as he didn't get into mischief and register for the league then he would be fine with a companion.

He hoped that he would be able to get along with one. He was young but he had some problems with bullies at the preschool that he went to and because of that he had some fears of people. Pokémon however always seemed to understand him. At the school they were always in mock battles with each others Pokemon and he didn't know what to do when he was picked for these bullies. Sometimes the others simply beat him up using their Pokemon. He was often sent home in tears often with bloody wounds on his body; once his eye was swollen shut at the end of one particularly violent episode with Sam a particularly violent Nidoran that was ordered to horn attack him because poison would have been noticed.

Max shuddered in horror at the ultimate case in bulling; even his parents did not know the horrors that their son was exposed to at that nightmare of a school. They just promised him a Pokemon on his third birthday and today was almost time for the party to begin. He didn't have many friends but he noticed that some of the Pokemon in the town that got away from their trainers or some wild ones that liked him were nearby watching him. He didn't tell anyone but he could sometimes understand what they were saying even though he knew that to normal humans all they said was their names. He never tried to talk to one for fear that someone would notice and call him weird for talking to Pokemon.

Not even his one friend a girl named Ginger knew this to some extent. She was always nice to him and in that one aspect she was the closest thing to a friend that he had in this life. His mother came into the room with a giant cake and on the cake said the usual 'Happy Birthday Max' on it. His grin widened all the more when his mother came out with a box with holes in it. Maybe this would be his new best friend. He hoped so. Then he could finally act like he belonged and his one big wish was to be accepted even if that was by a Pokemon. He often wondered what he would name one if he got one. He hoped for a chikorita as they took some time to train and he welcomed the work. His teachers thought he was an exceptional student if a bit weird but they kept that last part to themselves for they knew what happened to boys that were shown even the slightest attention that was positive for them.

"Well Max lets not torture you any more with the wait. As soon as you are ready you may open this one first as it is the one that you most want. We may be parents but we like to think of ourselves as perceptive." He barely managed to wait before his mother put the package on the table in front of him. He grinned and ripped the package open manically being careful not to hurt the Pokemon inside. Inside was his dream Pokemon. The Chikorita seemed to grin at him her eyes twinkling with humor. Her body was perhaps smaller then normal but he didn't care. She was his and he hers. It would forever be a perfect union and she would not be a battle Pokemon either. No she was much to perfect for that. She would be a friend forever as long as he drew breath, he would protect her. He didn't know Pokemon could smile but she was in fact smiling up at him.

He wondered if he could perhaps talk to her but decided not to for fear of being labeled crazy. He would once the presents were open and he in his room.

Once the presents were open he grabbed the Chikorita who he then and there decided would be called Rita since he wasn't that good at names he decided that it fit her perfectly and ran up the stairs. Rita seemed to sense the urgency for privacy for as soon as he shut the door she leapt out of his arms and stared up at him eyes twinkling with some hidden amusement or maybe that was just her personality. _"So I guess that you can understand me huh?"_

He was so shocked that she knew that all he could was stare at her as she seemed to make a noise in her throat that only could be the Pokémon's version of laughter. _"Oh come on silly, we seem to know these things. I bet you could always do it but chose not to because of the whole crazy thing. The others simply chose to talk in front of you because they saw how important it was for you. Before you ask I only know because I heard a Zigzaggoon say that there was a boy in town that could understand us. They won't think you are crazy lots of people talk to us. They simply can't hear it when we respond back. I made doubly sure that your parents would pick me as I sensed your smell on them."_ With that out of the way Max knelt down in front of Rita and from that moment Max and Rita were inseparable for the rest of Max's childhood. He never feared for someone labeling him crazy as indeed lots of people talk to their Pokemon. It looked like the beginning of a beautiful relationship and Max wondered what kind of journey he would have with Rita.

**There that was sweet and I really hope I don't get sued for the whole misunderstanding. I have about three pennies to my name does that work. I did talk to her and didn't get this submitted until she approved so if you are reading this then it passed her approval and also Rita's name isn't mine alone, a buddy of mine named Pokémon X came up with her name. So yeah he knows who he is. I hope that this will be read and the next chapter will be much longer then this one. It is a prologue people that means that it is shorter then the main one. This is simply setting up their relationship for later on. So anyway you know what to do so do it so I don't have to sick Rita on you! Oh and another note before I stop the choices only occur when I want you to participate on it. It may not even happen but I hope I do because that will challenge me more. I hope you like this and sorry again Arrowfoot for this being done in all. **


	2. Chapter 1: Kipper and Jessica

Chapter One: Kipper and Jessica

_17 years later _

"_But why must you insist on talking to me when no one is around? I told you all those years ago that it was okay." _20 year old Max sighed in exasperation with Rita as she brought up the point for the umpteenth time. Even though he was in his twenties he still felt uncomfortable with his label as the sick freak who personifies Pokémon but no matter what Rita insisted on, it was simply too much too bear.

"And I told you that the labeling still bothers me. You hear what they call me don't you? I haven't told a soul about my ability and so far you and the other Pokémon know. What if I get killed for it or something? I don't know if I can bear being separated from you and you know it." This was a familiar argument and about the only one that the friends had. To his relief, Rita did not press the point but no matter what Max said, Rita simply did not understand the other humans. She knew him down to his thoughts and it was downright creepy when she pretended to read his mind. She knew that he thought it was creepy and she didn't listen to what bothered him but insisted on teaching him not to listen to what other people thought about him that she would protect him but alas nothing got through to him.

_At least tell me what we are doing in the middle of nowhere so I at least can tell myself that you know what you are doing and not trying to ditch a body somewhere or something like that." _Max grinned at the joke but lost his nerve again. "Damn it Rita you know I hate your double-edged swords. You amused me and then brought me back to reality keep it up and you are going somewhere where they stick the loony Pokémon or the poonies as I call them."

The friends shared a laugh both unique to their species and then quickly sobered up. It wasn't unusual in their relationship to laugh at bad jokes but Max needed all the amusement in his life and this was one of those moments. "Anyway to answer your question I am on my way to the next town, I don't know the name of it but it should be the next one. I don't know what age the trainers officially begin their journey to become one with the world but that includes me last time I checked and I have been putting it off for as long as I could but you can't escape fate. I really don't want to battle or do much of anything really."

"I just want to raise Pokemon and be a good trainer I don't want to battle or make much of myself. But people keep telling me that I have to know where I am going and I am almost legally an adult or at least according to the Johto region where people become adults at 21." He sighed again and Rita perhaps taking pity on him or something else decided to change the topic. _"You still didn't technically answer my question. You answered the where we are going but not the real one. The one of why we are in the middle of nowhere."_

"Oh that, well I guess you were the one who didn't listen I answered it while I was talking. But I guess that is to be expected that you didn't get it. I wanted to find another Pokemon so I can build up my team. No offence Rita but what if you feint or a Pokemon becomes aggressive and knocks you out. That leaves poor old me defenseless and you know you can't stand that at all." _"No fair using my logic for you against me! That makes you a meanie and I don't like that…." _Before she could continue Max called a halt and the two faced the place where he had heard the noise in the bushes.

For a tense moment the two waited to see if it was Pokemon or human that would emerge from the bushes and what emerged from the spot wasn't what he was expecting. A completely white Pokemon emerged from the spot that Max had his eye on and it took him a while to realize that what he was seeing he didn't exactly know. He heard of albino Pokemon but had never seen one before. They were beyond rare, they were unheard of and if one did exist mother Pokemon would throw them out of the nest.

For a minute no one moved and Max took the moment to appraise the new arrival. It being white ruled out that possibility of determining species so he tried to focus on the features. It had a kind expression that usually timid Pokemon shared. The eyes sparkled with amusement or maybe that was simply its attitude. It had a fin like object on its head and tail. That was all but still he couldn't identify it. After awhile when he ran out of ideas Rita came to the rescue and apparently pleased with herself shouted both to help Max and say a greeting. _"Oh my god is that a Mudkip I thought they were blue not white." "Normally we are but mamma said I was special and I sort of believed it. In fact I couldn't help overhearing your dilemma. Now if you are done staring son can you just get to your point so we can move on with our lives. My name is Kipper by the way nice to meet you even though you definitely did not introduce yourself. Mamma said that I took initiative and I sort of believed it." _

Both Rira and Max stared at Kipper as he finished. "_And what are your names Chikorita and human who can understand us?" _Max was speechless for a few seconds. Here was a Pokemon that knew his secret without hesitation. He rather thought that the Mudkip would hide from all humans and stay in the forest where fanatics wouldn't try to capture or worse kill the creature. 

The Mudkip at that moment seemed to sense where Max's thoughts were at the moment for he nodded before saying. _"I am kind of hesitant on approaching town for the obvious reason. Just look at me, mother Pokemon are turning me away and to make matters worse Albino Pokemon are beyond rare. They would try to capture me or worse kill me." _Max's heart went out to Kipper and it was then that he realized that he still did not know their names. Once again Rita saved him. _"That over there is Max who is not normally lost in dreams and I am Rita. If you want you can come with us." _

Before Kipper could respond there was a rustle in the bushes and both Pokemon and human jumped and fidgeted nervously. "Hello?" To everyone's shock a girl appeared from the bushes and ran right up to Max and said totally serious. "No, you dope haven't you seen Scream? Don't you know that if you say 'hello' to a random creepy noise then you will die!" She did not say it maliciously but in a joking way. "Um." Max blurted. Perhaps sensing that she had caused some embarrassment for Max she sighed as she said.

"Look I was bored out of my mind and lo and behold you pop into existence so I thought maybe I would get an advance on my stalking career so I followed you and hid in a conveniently placed bush right by you. I have ninja skills that allowed me to sneak by you but then I heard you talking to your Pokémon so I thought maybe this guy is some kind of nut but before you judge me I then found out that you actually seemed to be having a conversation so I erased that harsh critique. I accidentally rubbed my damn foot against the bush so that is the only reason that you caught me. So you really can talk to Pokemon huh? That is an awesome thing to be able to do. My name is Jessica by the way and you are obviously someone I have never heard of so what is your name unless you are in the middle of killing someone I would best be leaving you to get things done so I don't get killed or worse."

She said this really fast and the only reason Max's head didn't explode or anything was that she stopped for breath and that was when Max made his move. "My name is Max and these are my Pokemon Rita and I guess my newest one is Kipper the albino one. How can you talk so fast and get so much in one breath. And no I am not killing someone and even if I did I guess I would have to eliminate you anyway." He normally didn't joke about death but this girl had an easiness about her that caused him to open up. He couldn't quite put his finger on what made her so cool but that was the only word for it. This random bush girl was cool.

She giggled a harmonious sound that caused his palms to sweat but he had no idea why that should happen when she laughed. "Don't you have anyone better to pretend threaten then little old me? I am sure there are much easier and perhaps cooler people to pretend to kill then me." They laughed again and Max was so engrossed that he missed the look that Rita shot him. _"I like her. She is good for you Max but can you trust her to keep the secret of Kipper. I don't know if she is crazy or something but how do we know if we can rely on her?" _

Max heard her and translated the question to Jessica who after hearing this waved her hand dismissively. "I am not Team Rocket I don't give a fart what you or your Pokemon do in their alone time. I simply wanted to tag along I even have a convenient Pokeball handy should I meet random people in the middle of nowhere and they need my help hiding random Pokemon." Max did not know how to handle her personality so after staring at nothing he decided that Jessica hadn't heard him in a while so he agreed that he would be honored to have her along. After all he needed someone along that could make him open up. He wasn't sure about the Pokeball with Kipper since he was a wild Pokemon in all but Kipper said that he didn't mind being in it after all he liked Max and so the four were off towards town with their newest recruit. According to Jessica the nearest town which was Violet Town so that is where they headed.

**I based Kipper on my starter in Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald but most mostly Emerald. He also wasn't going to be albino but it sort of fit with the mood I was in so that is the story with him. The reason I don't describe Jessica that well is because I suck at it. I would just rely on your imagination for that. That is what it is there for anyway. Jessica is my alter ego when I am in a random mood like I was in while writing this. I wasn't going to make this a comedy but weird stuff kind of happens during the writing process. I had no control over creating Jessica she just sort of popped into existence. I wasn't originally going to make another human join Max but like I said before weird things happen. So read and review I know you actually visit so you can't hide. **


End file.
